


Breakfast In Bed

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Keith Family Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith!, Keith Family Week, M/M, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Day 4: Free Day!It's Keith's birthday, and his kids make a surprise for him!





	Breakfast In Bed

Keith’s eyes cracked open upon hearing the first metallic clang from downstairs. He started to disentangle himself from Lance’s arms, but instead Lance's grip just got tighter.

There was a low voice in his ear, sleepy but teasing, warm breath tickling his ear. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To go put the fear of God into whatever idiot just broke into the house,” Keith responded, wiggling to grab both his bayard and his Marmora blade out from underneath his pillow.

“Not burglars,” Lance told him. “And put those away. You shouldn’t stab people before coffee.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, for starters your judgement is affected with a lack of caffeine and—”

“No, that it’s not burglars.”

Lance chuckled, pressing his face into Keith’s back, and he could feel his husband’s lips curl into a smile.

“Because I know who it is, and they told me to make sure you don’t go downstairs and ruin their hard work and the surprise.”

“What?” Keith said, feeling even more confused. Then he listened a little more closely. He heard Riley’s voice, low but recognizable, telling Claire to get out the eggs and Theo to get out a mixing bowl.

He suddenly remembered what the date was. And then he had an idea of what was happening. After all, he had been part of something similar only a few months before, at the end of July.

“All I ask,” Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck. “Is that you act totally surprised.”

Keith smiled and relaxed, letting his eyes drift shut again. Warmth spread through him, touched by his children’s gift, getting up earlier than usual—on a school day! Who would have thought he’d ever see that!—to do something special for Keith’s birthday.

In return, he would let their surprise continue to be a surprise.

Keith easily returned to the state of drowsiness of being between sleep and wakefulness when he heard more noises, this time closer and in the form of footsteps and whispers and then, finally, a light knock.

“Come in,” Lance said through a yawn as he unwrapped himself from around Keith, allowing both a moment to sit up and stretch as the door was opened.

Claire bounded in, hopping onto the bed and throwing her arms around Keith, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” She told him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Claire-bear,” Keith said, embracing his middle daughter.

“We made breakfast!” Max declared proudly, lifting the food-laden tray to show his fathers. There was fruit and a mug of coffee and a stack of pancakes with unlit candles stuck in the top.

“It looks great,” Keith said. “Smells great, too. Thank you.”

“Dada!” Solanna cooed, stretching her arms out from where she sat on Riley’s hip. Keith gladly accepted Solanna from Riley, the Galra toddler snuggling in to Keith.

“Happy birthday, Dad,” Riley said, also giving Keith a kiss on the cheek.

“Papi Lance, Riley said you have to do the candles,” Theo said, thrusting a box of matches at Lance, who chuckled and ruffled Theo’s curls. Max held the tray still as Lance lit each candle.

“Make a wish, Daddy!” Claire said as Max placed the tray in front of Keith.

Keith’s smile grew slightly and he blew out the candles.

But he didn’t make a wish.

Surrounded by his loving husband and kids, with the knowledge that the rest of their  family and friends would be coming by for dinner that night or making calls, Keith couldn’t think of a single thing to wish for.

He had everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever needed, right here in this room.

He knew, without a doubt, that this was perhaps one of his best birthdays yet.


End file.
